


Fathers and Daughter

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [53]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Raleigh and Chuck get the call to bring their girl home.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Kudos: 13





	Fathers and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE IT Y'ALL. 
> 
> So technically the adoption mechanics are different but oh well. I don't care. I don't even know if anyone even reads this anymore so yeah. I'm sorry it's short. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

It was a rainy day in California when Chuck and Raleigh had gotten the call telling them they could bring their daughter home. Chuck was at school when Raleigh called him, and he broke down crying on his way out of the lecture hall. 

Raleigh’s boss had let him leave work early, he picked up Chuck and the new parents made their way to the adoption agency. Chuck called Herc on the way, asking Herc to tell the rest of their family their daughter was coming home. 

The two all but ran to the building once they had arrived. 

When they were introduced to their daughter, Keegan, the three began crying. Raleigh and Chuck were so in love they were brought to tears. Keegan was overwhelmed at now having parents to love her. 

They made their way to their home with the four-year-old in the backseat, the three of them getting to know each other better.

When they pulled up to their house, they noticed a sign on the garage saying, “Welcome Home Keegan!” Their mailbox had rainbow balloons tied to it and the street was packed with cars. The moment they parked in the driveway, Herc came running out of the house, the rest of the family following behind. 

The introductions went well and after they’d all eaten dinner, the rest of the family began to go home.

The three watched a movie before tucking Keegan into bed. After she was asleep, the new parents made their way to their room to sleep in their own bed. 

It was dark when Chuck felt a small hand on his arm. He opened his eyes. 

“Papa, Daddy, I can’t sleep.” Their daughter cried, holding onto a plush penguin that Herc had gotten her.

Chuck picked up his daughter and placed her in the middle of him and Raleigh, the latter now being awake.

“Why, sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Raleigh asked and pulled the blanket up to her chin, tucking her into him and Chuck. 

“I’m scared. I’m scared they won’t let me stay. I don’t want to go back.” Keegan explained. 

“Oh, honey, don’t you worry. You’re our daughter, no one’s going to do that.” Raleigh comforted his daughter. 

“There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than we love you.” Chuck assured their daughter. 

Keegan curled up next to her fathers and closed her eyes. Shortly after, her breathing evened out, Raleigh and Chuck following her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
